StickySweet Summer
by sparkleyrainbows
Summary: It's the hottest day of Summer and Blaine and Kurt really cannot handle the heat. Kurt just wants to cuddle but it's too damn hot. Havoc ensues.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here is some fluff. It's very random and came to me on a very hot summer day. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blaine hated summer. It was hot, it was sticky and he got bored <em>fast<em>. Blaine's hated summer since he was a kid. He'd always want to do _something_ but either the heat or the lack of friends always held him back. This summer would be different though, and it would be different for one, sole reason. Kurt.

Blaine slowly walked up the stairs leading to the Hummel-Hudson house. Today was one of those extremely hot, I-am-going-to-kill-myself-then-die-from-heat-stroke kind of days and Blaine Anderson was hating it.

Blaine reached the door and gently tapped on it. Burt had told Blaine a few days ago that there was no need to knock at their house anymore, after all, Blaine only came around when Kurt was here. Blaine's politesse kicked in every time though, so he still knocked.

Blaine stood on the stoop for several moments. Kurt was home, he knew it. He had been talking to him several moments ago. A bead of sweat trickled down Blaine's face. He really hated the heat. Blaine wiped his forehead and knocked again, this time slightly louder. He heard no footsteps rushing to the door. Instead, he heard a real loud, whiny, groan. A Kurt groan.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, cautiously opening the door. Blaine's protective side started to take over, as he rushed into the house. Blaine stopped once he reached the living room, barely believing the scene.

Lying on the floor, shirtless, shorts falling down, was Finn. His eyes were shut and his face was wet with sweat. Beside him on the couch lied Kurt. He had one leg thrown across the top of the couch and one arm drooping down to the floor, the other flung across his eyes. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and rather short shorts. His mouth was slightly opened and his hair was plastered to his forehead.

Blaine was staring. He knew he was staring. Staring was rude. He should stop. But that didn't mean he was going to.

Finn opened an eye and spotted Blaine. "Oh, hey there, Blaine."

Kurt moved his arm and opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. "Blaaaaaaaine," he whined.

"Kurt?"

"It's sooo hot."

It was, Blaine noticed. It almost as hot in here as it was outside. "Don't you have air conditioning?"

"It's broken," Finn muttered.

"Finn broke it," Kurt clarified. Kurt lifted himself slightly upwards. Blaine noticed Kurt's shirt was sliding down, revealing his perfectly sculpted shoulder and a bit of his chest. _Oh God…_

"Blaine?" Kurt's lips turned upwards in a soft smile. "C'mere."

Blaine walked forward slowly, eyes never moving from Kurt. Kurt didn't know it, but even in this blasted heat, he looked so damn beautiful. Everything about Kurt was beautiful, Blaine thought. There was absolutely nothing wrong with this perfect human being.

Blaine reached Kurt and Kurt reached out and snatched Blaine's hand. He placed it on his cheek and sighed.

"You're so cold, Blaine. So cold and perfect and _mine._" Woah. Okay. That didn't usually happen. It was the first time Kurt had showed any possessiveness towards Blaine since they started dating over a month ago. Blaine had to admit, he kind of liked it.

"Uh, Kurt, is something wrong?" Blaine reluctantly asked. As much as he loved Kurt's actions, something felt wrong.

"Nooo!" Kurt moaned, throwing Blaine's hand aside. "I'm sooo damn hot!" Finn grumbled something in return.

"Maybe, Kurt, we should go over to my house? The air's on there."

Kurt perked up a bit as he sat up on his elbows. "Really?"

"Mhm."

"But that requires _moving_ and _walking_." Kurt slumped back down.

Blaine stood there, staring at Kurt. Maybe Kurt was being whiney, and maybe he was being rude, but at that moment, all Blaine could see was how purely _adorable _his boyfriend is.

Kurt looked over and noticed Blaine watching him. He lifted his arms, which made a gross _slch_ noise as they were lifted off the leather couch and reached towards his lover.

"Come cuddle."

That was it. Blaine had lost it. He wanted to jump over Finn and kiss his boyfriend until he couldn't breathe anymore. Then he wanted to go into Kurt's bedroom and do unthinkable things to him.

But it was too hot for that. _Screw you, summer._

"Kurt, it's too hot to cuddle."

Kurt groaned and Blaine awkwardly shifted. "But I loooove yoooou! And I wanna cuddle with you." Kurt slowly blinked and it drove Blaine insane.

_Oh my God, Kurt. You need to stop. Now_.

"I love you too and I want to cuddle but, it's too hot. We'll melt together and never be able to come apart," Blaine replied, a slight smile touching his face.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Kurt had a point.

Blaine reached Kurt and started wiping his hair off of his boyfriend's forehead. Kurt looked cute, Blaine thought. He always looks cute. Kurt smiled up at Blaine, grabbed his hand and gently kissed each of Blaine's fingers. Finn moaned from the ground.

"You guys are too sweet for this heat. I'm getting out of here." Finn tried to awkwardly get up and leave the room, but he almost fell twice. Both the boys were oblivious to this, as they were wrapped up in each other's eyes.

"I'm hot, Blaine," Kurt mumbled. "It's too hot to move."

"I know it is, baby, I know," Blaine soothed. Blaine hated the heat, but he could at least tolerate it. Kurt, it seemed, could not.

"I still wanna cuddle," Kurt mumbled again, almost all of it being lost in a mumblejumble.

"I do too," Blaine whispered. Dammit Kurt, he thought. Why do you do this to me? Blaine absolutely hated having to say no to the best thing in his life.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Blaine suddenly said, causing Kurt to eye Blaine suspiciously. "What do you say to popsicles, Kurt?"

Kurt instantly perked up. "Popsicles?"

"Mhm. Come on." Blaine offered his hand to Kurt, who gladly took it and Blaine pulled Kurt off the couch. Kurt collapsed against Blaine as soon as his feet hit the ground. Blaine laughed and held Kurt close. Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine breathed in Kurt's scent. Even in the heat, Kurt still remained to smell amazing, of some type of flower Blaine could never quite identify.

They headed to the kitchen, Kurt sliding behind Blaine, placing his head against Blaine's neck and holding him around the waist the whole time. Blaine loved this—being able to freely touch and hold each other all the time. As far as Blaine was concerned, that was one of the only good things about the summer.

Blaine pulled open the freezer and peered in. Kurt sighed as the coolness touched his skin. Blaine could feel Kurt's whole body shiver in content at the cold air rushing out. Blaine smiled and started pulling boxes of food out, looking for the desired treat.

"'Kashi Ranchero Beans'? Really?" He mumbled pulling out a box.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Kurt muttered.

Blaine let out a victory cry as he pulled a box of long, single popsicles out of the freezer. Kurt pulled himself off of Blaine and reached for them.

"Nuh uh." Blaine teased, turning around and reaching out behind him, placing the box out of Kurt's grasp. "What's the magic word?"

"Gimme a popsicle or else I'll never love you again?" Kurt sarcastically replied, jumping towards the box. Blaine grinned and was glad Kurt was back to normal.

"Touché!" Blaine yelled, throwing the box at Kurt. "I'm hurt. I thought our love was stronger than that! Oh dearest Kurt, you have wounded me and my soul!" Blaine dramatically threw an arm to his forehead.

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine quickly on the cheek. "You know our love is worth more than a popsicle."

Blaine returned the kiss, this time on the lips, and leaned his sweaty forehead against Kurt's. "I know."

"Now, a jumbo freezie? I'm not so sure about that." Kurt grabbed a popsicle and threw the box at Blaine, who in turn grabbed one and placed the box back in the freezer. He went to go shut the freezer door but he was stopped by Kurt.

"Don't. It's cold."

"Kurt, I have to. We're wasting your parent's money." Kurt let out a loud whine but let Blaine shut the door.

They headed back to the living room, which appeared to be the coolest in the house. Finn had returned and was in the exact same position as before. He lifted his head as the boys entered the room.

"Popsicles! What! Why didn't you guys get me one?" Kurt shrugged, unwrapped the treat and threw the wrapper at Finn's head.

"You can have that instead." Finn muttered something, but neither boy paid attention to him.

The boys collapsed on the couch. The air was heavy and Blaine hated it. His clothes were sticking to his body and he felt disgusting. The only good thing was Kurt. Kurt and his popsicle.

Blaine delicately opened the thing and, following Kurt, crumpled up the wrapper and threw it on Finn. Finn didn't even seem to notice. Blaine took a lick of the popsicle. It was cold and strawberry flavoured and it felt nice. He turned his head slightly to look at Kurt and—

_Oh dear GOD._

Kurt was licking the popsicle. He was licking the popsicle nicely. Very nicely. Kurt's tongue was working its way around the popsicle with skill. It was wrapping around it and picking up every little drop. Then Kurt stuck it all in his mouth and started gently moving it and OH GOD.

Blaine watched eagerly, his mouth falling open. He licked his own lips, watching intensely. When Kurt started moving the popsicle in his mouth, Blaine let out a small gasp and awkwardly crossed his legs. Why did his boyfriend have to be so _damn hot_ while licking a popsicle?

Kurt heard Blaine's gasp and carefully looked over, his eyes half way shut with exhaustion from the heat. Kurt pulled the popsicle out of his mouth with a _pop_ and eyed Blaine, who was getting more and more red by the second. Blaine watched Kurt as he leaned over and started licking Blaine's dripping popsicle. Kurt's tongue would occasionally trace over Blaine's fingers, sending a shiver through Blaine.

_Does he know what the hell he's doing to me?_

Kurt looked up, his tongue still licking the popsicle and grinned. Oh, he does. And he's being evil.

"You're such a tease," Blaine stated, his voice coming out much lower than he imagined.

Kurt pulled away and moved closer to Blaine. "I'm not doing anything, Blaine," he innocently whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, unable to not touch him for any longer. Kurt swiped his tongue along Blaine's lips, asking for entrance, which Blaine gladly gave him. The kiss quickly deepened and the popsicles as well as Finn were forgotten.

Blaine loved this. He loved Kurt. He loved the kissing, the touching, the feelings, the love. There was nothing Blaine didn't love about Kurt and he was positive Kurt felt the same.

Kurt pulled away, gasping for air. "You're right. It's too hot for this."

Blaine laughed but he had to agree. It was way too hot and he was sweating much too much. Kurt pushed Blaine down, so he was lying on his back and crawled on top on him. He tucked his head under Blaine's chin and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. Blaine thought he noticed the popsicles had melted between them, but he didn't care. All Blaine saw was Kurt.

It was too hot to cuddle too, but neither of them complained. This was it. This was all Blaine wanted forever. This was all Kurt wanted forever. Maybe he could do without the heat, but this moment was perfect. Just Blaine and Kurt.

Maybe summer wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it! The way Kurt acts is based on how I act on hot summer days. I hate it. The hot days I mean. Summer itself is fine but the heat and humidity... no thank you.<p>

**Anyhow, review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another chapter of random sillyness. It's very goofy. Very. Readers beware of the goofy, fluffy content.

* * *

><p>If Blaine thought July was hot, nothing could prepare him for August. There were heat warnings all the time and the air was so thick that some days, you could barely breathe.<p>

Blaine loved Kurt but he really didn't want to go over to Kurt's today. It was too hot and humid and his hair was doing funny things. Plus, Blaine knew how Kurt got in the heat. No matter how adorable it was, it was just too hot for a needy and clingy Kurt.

But Blaine promised he would go over and Blaine never could say no to Kurt. Reluctantly, Blaine made his way over to Kurt's.

Not for the first time, Blaine thanked God for air conditioning.

The ride to the Hummel-Hudson house wasn't as bad as Blaine expected. The car had cooled down to a comfortable temperature and Blaine and Kurt's favourite RENT CD was in the player. Maybe he and Kurt could just drive around in the car all day instead of actually going out and doing something.

Blaine saw no people walking outside. It was just too hot. Nobody wanted to go out and embrace the heat. Blaine didn't see _anybody_—until he reached the Hummels.

There was Kurt, curled up into a ball, sitting on the stoop. As soon as Blaine pulled into the driveway, Kurt lifted his head and uncurled his body.

_What the hell is he doing outside?_

"What the hell are you doing outside?" Blaine asked, stepping out of his cool car into an oven.

Kurt mumbled something as Blaine walked over. "Hm?"

"Dad kicked me out." Kurt flopped back, lying on his back, legs hanging over the steps. Blaine sat down beside him.

"And why would he do that?" Blaine calmly asked, as he rubbed Kurt's sweat-soaked hair off his face. Blaine was curious—it wasn't like Burt to just throw his son out, especially on such a hot day.

"He said I was hogging the air conditioner," Kurt mumbled, pressing Blaine's hand to his cheek and sighing.

"Were you?"

"No! I was just sitting in front of it, then lying on top of it."

"Honey, that's hogging."

"No it's not! Then he said I was whining too much! I'm not whining!" Kurt whined. Blaine bit his lip, trying to suppress a laugh. Kurt was just being too damn adorable.

"You're making fun of me!" Kurt accused, sitting up and facing his boyfriend, wide-eyed. Blaine couldn't tell if Kurt was actually insulted or if his face was full of mock-anger.

"I'm not, I'm not!" Blaine tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it.

"You are!" Kurt looked horrified as he stood up. "My own boyfriend!"

"I'm not, I promise!" Blaine replied, getting up as well.

"Then what do you call that?" Kurt waved a hand at Blaine.

"Giggling at your adorableness." Kurt blinked, then threw himself at Blaine. Blaine stumbled back and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"It's sooo hot," Kurt moaned into Blaine.

"I know, I know," Blaine soothed, kissing Kurt's ear. Kurt rubbed Blaine's back and Blaine continued kissing Kurt. They stood like that for a while, before Blaine had to pull Kurt off of him. Kurt whined but he understood—it was too hot.

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Blaine, suddenly gaining a sudden bough of enthusiasm. "Why don't we go inside your house where it's not 100 degrees?"

"No, Finn's in there."

"So?" Blaine asked, very confused. Kurt had never had a problem with Finn before. Well, except for that one time he walked in on them.

"Finn smells like smelly boys." Kurt wrinkled his nose. "And Dad and him will be hogging the air now and so the whole house will smell." Blaine laughed.

"Well, how about… we go to the beach?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"The beach?"

"Yea! It'll be fun! We can go swimming and build a sandcastle and-" Kurt cut Blaine off with a groan. "What?"

"It's too hot! The sand will burn my feet and the sun will burn my skin and you'll have a lobster for a boyfriend. You wouldn't want that."

"I don't know. I've always had a thing for lobsters…" Kurt gave Blaine the _look_.

"Plus, there's people. I don't like people. They ruin my kisses." Blaine had to agree with that one.

"What about… a pool?"

"Once again, people. And little kids that like to pee in water that only gets cleaned once every millennium." Blaine didn't argue. He wasn't a big fan of local pools himself.

"Alright, why don't you get your stuff and we can head over to my house. I'm sure we can think of something there." Kurt blinked at Blaine. They rarely went over to Blaine's house. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with it, it was just more comfortable at Kurt's. Everyone accepted Blaine and Kurt there and gave them their privacy. At Blaine's house… it was different. It wasn't like Blaine and Kurt weren't accepted, they were, it was just that the Anderson's weren't quite sure yet how to deal with it. Kurt could still tell that Mr. Anderson just thought of Kurt as a 'teenage experiment' and didn't expect them to last long but Blaine and Kurt both knew otherwise.

"You sure?" whispered Kurt, staring deep into Blaine's hazel eyes. The heat was making him tired and he just wanted to curl up and cuddle with Blaine.

"Yea. Come on, let's go." Blaine grabbed Kurt's soft hand and opened the door. Blaine greeted Finn and Burt who were, sure enough, huddled around the air. Blaine and Kurt rushed up to Kurt's room, where Kurt packed a bag in record time. They then proceeded to leave the house and went into Blaine's car, which had already warmed up a considerable amount. Blaine turned on the air and both boys sighed in relief.

The car ride was surprisingly great. Kurt cheered up a considerable amount and even ended up belting out "Take Me or Leave Me" with Blaine (Kurt took Idina's part, obviously). Once they had reached Blaine's house, neither one of them wanted to move.

Blaine turned off the engine and faced Kurt. "Well, we're here."

"Yep."

"So… shall we go inside?"

Kurt sighed. "Do we have to?"

"Unless you come up with something better…"

Kurt heaved an overly dramatic sigh and got out of the car. Blaine heard Kurt groan as the heat hit him and Blaine followed suite. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked up to Blaine's porch.

"It's locked," Blaine said as he tried to open the door.

"Well then get your key and unlock it," Kurt simply said. Blaine rummaged around his pockets, trying to find this key. "Hurry up, it's so damn hot!" Kurt whined.

"Shit, shit shit shit!" Blaine muttered. "I don't have my key." Kurt gave Blaine his classic bitch face and Blaine smiled apologetically. "C'mon, let's try the back."

As they made their way through the shade into the backyard, Blaine came up with a wonderful idea. Childish and crazy, but wonderful nonetheless.

Surely enough, the back door was unlocked. Blaine opened it and sent Kurt to get changed into his bathing suit. Kurt gave Blaine and confused look, but didn't object. Blaine did the same.

As Kurt came flouncing down the stairs in his bathing suit, Blaine was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor. It has nothing extravagant, just a plain white _tight_ sleeveless shirt, with brightly coloured swim trunks, flip flops, huge sunglasses and an oversized sun hat, but it was Kurt and Kurt made everything look amazing. Kurt was giving Blaine a funny look and he grinned.

"Blaine, honey, if you're going to stare, could you please at least make it less obvious?"

"No," Blaine shortly replied.

Kurt walked over and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. "You're not looking so bad yourself." Kurt traced a finger along Blaine's exposed chest. "Did you know you're hair does funny things in the heat?" Kurt reached up and pulled at one of Blaine's short curls.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"I think it's adorable." Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's again. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips.

"C'mon," Blaine muttered, lips still attached to Kurt's. He began slowly pulling Kurt out the door.

"Wait! I need my sunscreen!" Kurt screeched running back to his bag. Blaine rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but admit how cute he thought it was.

After liberally applying sunscreen, and convincing Blaine to do the same, Kurt announced it was time to go outside. However, as soon as they left the coolness of the house, he started whining again.

"Bla-aine!"

"Shhh, Kurt. Don't worry. I have a plan." It wasn't a lie, Blaine _did_ have an idea of what they could do, however, he wasn't sure how thrilled Kurt would be by the proposal.

"Close your eyes," Blaine demanded. Kurt put his hands on his hips but reluctantly obeyed.

"At this rate, you are _not_ going to see me shirtless," Kurt muttered. Blaine grinned and headed to the shed.

"Aha!" He cried as he found exactly what he was looking for. It had been years since he had used it and he was rather glad they still had it. "No peeking!" He cried to Kurt as he started to set up their backyard adventure.

"Can I look now?" Kurt curiously asked after several minutes of not-so-patiently waiting. Blaine couldn't help but notice that Kurt had stop whining.

"Almost done." Blaine set up the very last bit and turned on the hose. Kurt screamed and his eyes flew open as water hit his torso.

Kurt's jaw dropped when he saw what Blaine had done. He had literally set up the whole backyard into a mini water park. There was a sprinkler, which was flailing around and was what had gotten Kurt wet, a slip-and-slide, another smaller sprinkler and…

"A kiddie pool? Honestly, Blaine?" Blaine smiled and offered his hand to Kurt.

"If I may?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he accepted Blaine's hand.

"Now, in order to get to the beautiful pool of eternal love, you first have to slide through the tunnel of doom and beat the sparkling, spitting llamas. Are you ready, my lady?" Blaine bowed and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"You're an idiot." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt towards the first 'obstacle'.

Kurt had never been a big fan of slip-and-slides. In fact, they kind of scared him. Running at full speed than falling down on a piece of fabric did not sound like fun. It just sounded dangerous.

But it was _Blaine_ and Blaine wanted him to slide on it _with him_ so what was he to do?

"You ready?" Blaine asked, as they slowly backed away. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders. Kurt threw off his hat and sunglasses.

"Mhm."

"Okay? Let's GOOOO!" Blaine started running full speed, pulling Kurt along. Kurt screamed. Blaine let his legs fall out from underneath him as he hit the slide. Kurt toppled on top of his boyfriend, continuing to scream as they slid down it. Blaine was laughing like a maniac.

When they finally stopped, Kurt realized he was clinging on to Blaine. And still screaming. He quickly stopped.

"Scared?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and tried to control his laughter.

"Shuddup," Kurt muttered, attempting to get up, only to fall on top of Blaine again. Blaine laughed harder. "I hate you."

"Oh, come on! You are the damsel in distress and I'm your knight in shinning armor!"

"More like tattered armor."

Kurt and Blaine slowly got up, carefully trying not to fall. As soon as Kurt stood up, he pushed Blaine down. Blaine looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and a shocked expression on his face before they both burst into giggles.

"Now, onto the next obstacle! The defeat of the evil llamas!" Blaine declared as soon as he had gotten up. He led Kurt over to the first sprinkler. It was one of the ones that had arms that flung around, spraying water everywhere. "Alright, Kurt, my darling, we have to sneak by this guy without getting spit on. The spit is extremely toxic."

"That's impossible!" Kurt cried, and it did appear to be so.

"Fear not, my princess, I will protect you!" Blaine puffed out his chest and approached the sprinkler. "Follow me!"

Kurt walked cautiously up behind Blaine, finding himself consumed in Blaine's game. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's biceps and they slowly made their way towards the sprinkler. Suddenly, one of the sprinklers hands whipped towards the two of them.

"Aagh!" Kurt screamed as water hit him.

"My lady! Fear not!" Blaine ran forwards and jumped on the sprinkler, attacking it and forcing it to the ground, soaking himself in the process. Blaine attempted to yank out the hose, but was having difficulties.

"Erm, Kurt? You mind helping me here?"

Kurt laughed but headed over. "I thought you were protecting me, your lady?"

"Well… sometimes even knights require assistance, from their kick-ass princess."

"Can't argue with that." Kurt reached over and easily removed the hose. Blaine sheepishly grinned.

"Onward!" He cried, puffing out his chest and ignoring the whole incident with the hose. They carefully approached the next sprinkler. This one was a more common lawn sprinkler, spraying water from side to side. "Alright, beautiful. We need to jump past this one. It should be much easier, however we absolutely CANNOT get hit with water this time. We will die if we do, and I'm pretty sure neither one of us want that to happen."

Blaine started forward to the sprinkler but Kurt stopped him. "Here, let me go first."

"But-but-but, my _lady!_ Are you sure?" Kurt gave Blaine a 'Blaine-honestly-do-you-think-you-will-be-able-to-do-this-better-than-me?' look and Blaine backed off. "Of course, you know best."

Kurt approached the sprinkler, Blaine close behind him. Blaine was grinning from ear to ear, glad Kurt was getting so into this game. Blaine knew he would—Kurt might not admit it, but he loved when Blaine got all goofy and they did stuff like this together.

Kurt gave a cry and ran towards the sprinkler, ducking under the water and squealing as he ran closer and closer to the 'llama', jumping and ducking trying to avoid getting hit. Suddenly, he dived towards the sprinkler and easily pulled the hose out. He held it up and smiled triumphantly at Blaine.

Blaine returned the grin and strode over. "Who knew my princess was such a _badass?_"

"You did, good sir." Blaine leaned forward for a kiss, but Kurt sprayed him in the face with the hose. "You must ask before you kiss the princess, Sir Blaine."

"Really, Kurt?"

"No." Kurt pulled Blaine towards him and gently kissed him.

Blaine pulled away, causing Kurt to let out a whine. "My lady, do you know what this means?"

"No, my dashing knight!" Kurt replied, clearly still amused.

"We have made it! We have made it to the pool of eternal love!" Blaine jumped up and attempted to clack his heels. "My lady, let us go!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they skipped across the lawn towards the kiddie pool.

They reached the pool and Kurt noticed how small it really was. There was no way, _no way_ both of them could fit into it.

But did you honestly think that would stop Blaine?

Blaine stepped into the pool and gave Kurt a childish grin. "Come on, my lady! Do you not want our love to be everlasting?"

"Blaine, is a swim in a kiddie pool really going to make it so?" Kurt skeptically asked.

"Of course. Do you doubt it's magical abilities? Now, enter the pool. Don't be scared. I'm right here." Kurt rolled his eyes but entered the pool. "Ready?" Blaine asked, eyes gleaming. "One, two, three!" Blaine jumped down, landing on his ass in the pool and pulling Kurt down with him. Kurt shrieked with glee, but he wouldn't tell Blaine that's what it was.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in a now empty pool. When they had jumped down, all the water had splashed out. Blaine took one look around, looked at Kurt and they burst into laughter.

"It-it looks like we soaked up all the love!" Blaine declared between his laughs.

"No, it looks like our love was too much!" Kurt gasped.

"We broke the pool of eternal love!"

Once Blaine and Kurt finally calmed down, the looked around the yard at the mess they had made. The grass was flooded in several spots and there were toys everywhere. They were both soaked, and Kurt's white shirt was sticking to his chest, rendering it rather useless, so he threw it off. Blaine couldn't help but stare.

"You're so damn beautiful," Blaine said.

"I won't be soon, when I turn into a lobster," Kurt replied. "We've been outside too long. I'm turning pink."

"A little sun never hurt anyone," Blaine muttered, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Kurt's neck.

"That's what they all say before they develop skin cancer and die," Kurt said, leaning his neck into Blaine. "Besides, I'm still so hot."

"You're telling me," Blaine muttered in return.

Blaine made his down Kurt's neck to his chest, kissing all the way. Blaine did admit, it was getting really hot again, now that there was nothing to distract him. While Blaine didn't mind a whinny Kurt, he found it kind of cute, he preferred the fun, goofy Kurt or the sexy Kurt (that Kurt was still convinced didn't exist).

Kurt gasped as Blaine kissed above his nipple and pulled Blaine off of him. Blaine let out a tiny whine and looked up at Kurt with a questioning stare.

"Good Sir, that is no way to treat a lady!" Blaine blinked, and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Since when have you been a lady?" Kurt stage gasped.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing! From my very own knight and secret lover!"

"From the sounds you make, it won't be a secret for very long." Kurt snorted and tried to repress a laugh.

"_I'm _the loud one?"

"You sure are one bitchy princess." Blaine ignored Kurt previous comment and smiled mischievously at him.

"And you sure as hell are one not-so-dazzling knight. More like a stable boy."

The boys took one look at each other and after a beat, burst into laughter. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the shear idea of what they were talking about, but for one reason or another, they could not stop laughing. Kurt leaned against Blaine and Blaine could feel Kurt rising and lowering with each laugh. It was then, at that very moment, Blaine realized something.

This is all Blaine wanted. This is all he wanted forever. Just him and Kurt, being silly, being sexy, being serious, being together. Just him and Kurt, laughing their way through life. Together. Forever.

* * *

><p>AN: AAAAAND there you have it. I'm kinda proud of this, not gunna lie.<p>

I may or may not write another chapter. It may or may not involve a shower scene. It may or may not provide the 'sticky' part of the title (OH, WHAT A HORRIBLE JOKE! I AM THE WORST). What do you think?

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this took so long. I suddenly got busy.

This chapter is rated **M**. **M** I TELL YOU, **M**!

You have been warned...

* * *

><p><em>This is it. There's only one week left. One week until I have to say goodbye to <em>_**this**__._

It was a thought that had been circulating around Blaine's head for the past few days. It was the end of August and summer vacation was almost over. It had been a hot one and Blaine had complained but that didn't mean he wanted it to end. Ending would mean the end of _this: _Of Kurt and Blaine, together at all times. Doing whatever; watching movies, making cookies, cruising the mall, lying peacefully under the sun…

Or not so peacefully in the blazing heat, as they found themselves doing today.

It was one of the last days of summer and, of course, it had to be one of the hottest. Blaine's shirt was soaked from sweat, and Kurt had started moaning again. They had run out of things to do to avoid the heat. They'd done everything and nothing was working. Blaine supposed it might be better to go inside, where there was air conditioning, but he knew that both Burt and Carole had heard enough of Kurt's whining and complaints about the heat to last a lifetime.

Blaine thought he was being considerate. Kurt thought Blaine was being cruel.

"Can't we puh-lease just go inside?" Kurt whined into his boyfriend's chest.

"Kurt, we've been through this."

"I know, but it's too hot! I'm melting…" Kurt droned out the word 'melting' and it sounded like he actually might have been.

"Oh come on, you're not Elphaba," Blaine replied with a smirk.

"She melted because of _water_ not _heat_. And in case you haven't noticed, there's no water anywhere." Kurt made an elaborate hand movement, motioning to the empty back yard. Kurt continued muttering about the heat and how Elphaba didn't really melt, but Blaine wasn't listening. He was tired of Kurt's whining and was honestly starting to think that Kurt was melting into him, due to the heat.

_Come on, Blaine, there has to be a way to cool off._

Too hot for the beach, too old for a pool. They had already done the sprinkler thing and the Hummel-Hudson's were out of popsicles. What else was there to do? What do people do when it's too hot outside to move?

It hit Blaine suddenly and he almost laughed at the thought. No way would Kurt be up for that. It was ridiculous. But then… what if Kurt agreed? The heat was clearly driving both of them mad and, well, it would be a quick way to cool down. Blaine weighed the options and decided that it was worth suggesting it to Kurt. The worst that could happen was Kurt could say no, right?

"Kurt, baby?"

"Hm?" Kurt looked up at Blaine and Blaine's heart fluttered. Even in the heat, with Kurt's hair plastered to his face and sweat dripping down, this boy's beauty was unmistakable.

"I think—I think I know a way we can cool down." Kurt's face lit up and he rolled off of Blaine.

"Yea? Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go go go!" Kurt piped up. Blaine laughed. It was the most energy he had seen out of Kurt all day.

"You sure? You don't want to know what it is?"

"Blaine, I don't care. It's 100 degrees outside and I think my blood is starting to boil. I am going to break out because of all the sweat on my face. My shirt is literally ruined because of all my sweat. I will do anything to cool down." Kurt stood up and placed his hands on his hips, in an 'I'm waiting' fashion.

"Anything?" Blaine darkly replied, looking up and Kurt. Kurt didn't seem to hear, or he ignored Blaine, as he attempted to pull Blaine to his feet.

"Jesus, you're going to break my arm! Wait a second, Kurt!" Blaine stood up, dusted off his ass, which he was sure was covered with grass, and grabbed Kurt's outstretched hand.

"So, where we going? Paris? Canada? The south pole?" Kurt anxiously asked.

"Nope. Inside."

"_My _house?" Kurt seemed disgusted by the very idea.

"Yes." Blaine opened the door and both boys sighed at the blast of cool air. They quickly rushed in where they were greeted by Burt.

"Now, I don't want any whining, you hear?" Burt warned Kurt upon entering the house.

"I don't whine," Kurt mumbled.

"Me and Carole are going out. We won't be long, but don't you two do anything you wouldn't do if we were here."

"We won't," Kurt quickly replied, although Blaine was unsure if that would be a promise kept. "Where are you going?"

"To the store," Carole sighed. "We want to see if we can get another fan." There were already about a dozen fans placed around the house.

"Is Finn still here?" Blaine politely asked.

"Yea, I think he's in his room," Burt replied. _Duly noted_, Blaine thought.

"Have fun, boys," Carole said, opening the door and dragging her reluctant husband outside. As soon as the door shut, Blaine rushed to the stairs.

"Well, come on, Kurt!" Blaine cried a sharp glint in his eyes. "I don't know how much time we have and I really would prefer not to rush it."

Kurt reached the stairs and look upwards to Blaine, eye brows raised. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Oh, you'll see." Blaine's voice was dark and heavy and it ran shivers down Kurt's spine.

Blaine rushed into Kurt's room. Kurt went to go flop down onto his bed, but stopped when he noticed Blaine was standing in the doorframe of his on-suite bathroom. Blaine had one elbow propped up against the door frame and his eyebrows raised. _What on Earth-_ And suddenly it hit Kurt.

Kurt shook his head with a slight smile. "No way."

"Yes, way!" Blaine exclaimed, practically dancing in front of Kurt. "Come on, you said you wanted to cool down and, well…"

"A cold shower is honestly the best thing you could come up with?"

Blaine sheepishly grinned and slowly made his way over to Kurt. Kurt dropped down onto the bed and Blaine followed him. "I thought it was a good idea," he whispered, gently tracing the outline of Kurt's face.

"Well, you're wrong." Blaine's hand froze and his face fell. "It's a wonderful idea. Come on."

Kurt jumped up and skipped into the bathroom. Blaine sat on the bed, jaw slack. Did Kurt really just agree to this? This wasn't just some crazy sex dream that was going to wake him up in a cold sweat and the urge to call Kurt?

Kurt popped his head out of the bathroom. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Blaine could feel a foolish grin spread across his face as he quite literally ran into the bathroom.

Like everything Kurt, his bathroom was nice, proper and expensive looking. There was a light pink hue coming from the sun shining through a glazed window. The towels were a crisp white and the sinks seemed to gleam. The shower, Blaine noted, was definitely big enough for two.

Blaine walked over to the shower and started to turn on the water. While the idea for a hot, steamy shower was much more appealing, Blaine knew that a cold shower would be a better choice. With the water running, Blaine slowly took off his clothes. He took off his shirt first, and couldn't help but notice Kurt greedily watching him. Next, off came his socks… then his pants…

And then Blaine stopped.

"Blaine, sweetie, is something the matter?" Kurt's voice was unusually high and his breathing was uneven.

"No," he responded, clearly confused on why something would be the matter.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, pushing their bodies together. Kurt trailed his hand down Blaine's chest and gently slid a finger under the elastic of Blaine's boxers.

"You know," Kurt whispered directly into Blaine's ear. "You don't need to keep these on."

"Are-are you sure?" Blaine noticed a light stutter in his own voice.

Kurt nodded. "It's alright."

And with that, Blaine carefully removed his boxers. Kurt kept eye contact with Blaine as he slowly removed his own clothes. He hesitated when he reached his boxers as well, but with a slight nod from Blaine, he removed them.

Standing perfectly close together, both breathing heavily, they slowly slid their way into the shower. Kurt let out a shriek of joy when the cold water hit him and Blaine smiled. Kurt carefully pulled away from Blaine and stood right underneath the beam of water, letting it soak his head and the rest of his body. Blaine watched Kurt, his eyes slowly drifting downwards. Suddenly, Kurt pulled Blaine up against him, and kissed him gently, the cold water dripping down their faces.

It was wonderful. Everything was wonderful: the cold water dripping down their bodies, which were closely placed together, and their lips crashing, hips gently grinding. Blaine had thought the idea of a shower together was a good one, but he didn't realize how brilliant it truly was. He had heard of shower sex but this, this was different. Blaine was 100% content with how innocent their actions were.

That was, until Kurt started taking it further.

Kurt's lips broke away from Blaine's and started to trail their way down Blaine's jaw line, straight to his neck. Blaine gasped as Kurt sucked just above his collar bone. Kurt kept moving downwards and downwards and before Blaine knew it, Kurt was on his knees, grinning up at him naughtily.

"Kurt, baby, you don't have to," Blaine whispered, reaching out and smoothing down Kurt's hair. The water from the shower was hitting Blaine's chest and he could barely see Kurt through it.

"But I want to," Kurt whispered, equally as quiet.

Blaine hesitated. It wasn't as if they hadn't done stuff together before-they had yet to go 'all the way' but they had gone pretty far-but there was just something about the idea of shower sex that just screamed… well, kinky.

Before Blaine could say anything though, Kurt had wrapped his lips around the tip of Blaine's cock. Blaine let out a small gasp. The feeling was insane. The cold water bouncing off him and the warmth of Kurt's mouth created such a contrast. The gasp seemed to urge Kurt to continue as he slowly moved forward, encircling more of Blaine's dick. Kurt pulled out and Blaine groaned as Kurt licked the full of his cock.

Kurt innocently smiled up at Blaine, right before swallowing him whole. It was too much for Blaine, who let out a moderately loud gasp and dug his hand into Kurt's hair. Kurt, with urges from Blaine, slowly started moving forward and back, enveloping Blaine's cock in a wave of heat, and then coolness from the shower. Blaine could feel he was close, so he tapped Kurt's shoulder, who just kept on moving, eyes shut in concentration.

"Kurt—I—I—KURT!" Blaine screamed, coming hot and fast straight down his boyfriend's throat. Kurt kept sucking until Blaine was dry and his cock hung limp. Blaine was still muttering Kurt's name and various versions of 'I love you' as Kurt stood up and let the water wash over him. Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine, and let his tongue slip into Blaine's mouth. Blaine could taste himself on Kurt, which was something Blaine was sure he would never get use to. Still a bit weak in the knees, Blaine let his hand trail down Kurt's side, gliding over his hips and straight to his cock. Blaine could feel Kurt shudder, and he gently started caressing it, slowly feeling it rise.

"Blaine, you don't—" Kurt began but Blaine's shushed him with a kiss.

"It's alright." Blaine dropped down to his knees slowly, kissing Kurt's stomach all the way down. Blaine licked the head before pulling Kurt's cock into his mouth. Kurt groaned and weaved his hands through Blaine's hair, something he always seemed to do and something Blaine would never get tired of. Slowly moving down Kurt's cock, Blaine heard Kurt moan sweet nothings. Blaine rubbed the underside, before slowly starting to move in and out. Blaine kept moving faster and faster, Kurt's grip in his hair getting stronger and stronger. Kurt let out a little shriek and Blaine moved faster. It took everything Kurt had not to thrust into his boyfriend. Kurt felt that familiar winding in his stomach and he knew his release was soon. He tapped Blaine, who moved even faster, his hands wrapped around the part of Kurt's cock he couldn't fit in his mouth. Kurt groaned and leaned against the wall. It was coming… it was coming soon…

"Hey Kurt, is everything okay?" came a voice from the door, followed by a knock.

"Finn, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kurt growled at his step-brother. Blaine stopped momentarily, before Kurt pulled Blaine's head forward, encouraging to keep going.

"Woah, hey! No need to get rude about it!" Finn cried. Kurt loved his brother, he really did, but did he really have to bother him at a time like this?

"WHAT PART OF GO AWAY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Kurt screamed. He was close. His stomach knotted and he was only a pump or two away…

"Jeez Kurt, I heard you screaming. I just wanted to make sure you're fine!"

"I'm perfectly fi-." Kurt cut himself off. He looked down at Blaine and that was all he needed. Kurt was coming hard and fast down Blaine's throat. He bit his lip to attempt to hold back a scream but it was no use. Kurt screamed out his boyfriend's name, knowing full well that Finn could now hear everything, but not giving a fuck anyhow.

Kurt felt himself get dizzy, and his knees buckled. He started to fall, but Blaine caught him, having just pulled off of Kurt. He stood Kurt up, smiled and gave him a kiss, letting Kurt's tongue explore his mouth. Finn continued banging on the door, demanding Kurt open it 'right this instant.' Taking their precious time, Blaine reluctantly pulled away from Kurt and turned off the shower, a wave of heat instantly hitting them. Kurt jumped out, pulling his bathrobe off the back of the door and sliding it on. He grabbed a towel for his hair, quickly kissed Blaine and told him to wait in the shower.

"What, the hell, do you want?" Kurt asked in his bitchiest tone while opening the door. Finn stood there, hand up as if about to knock.

"I heard you scream and, er, I just wanted to make sure…"

"Do I look like I fell down and smacked my head or some creep crawled in through the window?"

"Er… no…"

"Then why on Earth would you think something is wrong? Did you not hear me screaming at you to GO AWAY?"

Finn opened his mouth to reply but his eyes trailed away to something behind Kurt. Kurt spun around and noticed the shower curtain slightly swaying.

"Is that Bl-?"

"You better go and you better go now Finn Hudson," Kurt warned in a low voice, pushing Finn out the door. "If you say one word to mom or dad, I swear to God, I will tell them where you really were last weekend."

"So it _is_ Blaine in there?"

"GET OUT!" Kurt screamed, slamming his bedroom door. Kurt knew he would have to deal with Finn later, but for now, all he could think about was Blaine. Kurt rushed back to the bathroom, where Blaine was drying himself off with a towel. He had already put his boxers back on.

"Sorry about that," Kurt mumbled, watching the muscles in Blaine's arms and torso work. "It's Finn. He's… special."

Blaine laughed and threw the towel aside. "It's alright. It'll make for a great story."

"Oh yea, right." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hey Blaine, remember that one time my brother cockblocked us while we were attempting shower sex?"

Blaine let out a loud laugh and pulled Kurt close. "Hopefully there aren't worst stories to come."

"With Finn around? Of course there are." Kurt walked backwards slowly, taking Blaine with him towards the bed. "Eugh, I'm already starting to sweat."

"It is bloody hot," Blaine agreed.

"Bloody? Are you suddenly British?"

"Do you want me to be?" Kurt toppled back onto the bed, Blaine following.

"You know, I have always admired accents," Kurt mumbled, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling their chest together.

"Anything for you, my love," Blaine replied in a rather excellent accent. "So, shall we continue?" Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's nose and Kurt met up and kissed Blaine's lips. Kurt's hand carefully trailed along Blaine's chest. Before they could get much further, there was a call from downstairs.

"Boys?" yelled Carole. "We brought ice cream!" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, the same question in both their eyes: make out, or ice cream?

With only a second hesitation, both boys jumped up, threw on some clothes and raced down the stairs, not even for a moment regretting their decision.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know what possessed me to write this, but I did. I hoped you liked it!<p>

**Reviews are always welcome, but please, be nice**. This is my first time writing smut.


End file.
